Switcher Upper
by Still-On-Hiatus
Summary: A bunch of meddling Guardians. A summer camp. The reunion of a pair of hopeless romantic twins. And what they all deemed as the 'perfect trap'. Let's just say, the parents won't take it too calmly.


**Chapter Status ~ **_I seriously need to get a beta reader..._

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks 2012**  
**Frozen © Walt Disney 2013**

All rights reserved

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Alright Party People. This is my first take on an extremely overly-used, fandom-wide, clichéd plot in FanFiction. As well as my first JElsa fiction. Needless to say, _I'm freaking out here_!

I'm probably making a mistake here. A very big mistake. I don't know. Probably too much sugar. Maybe it's time to switch to caffeine. Don't you think?

Anyways, heads up for **AU**! Which means:

_**No magic.**_ (I know. I hate me too.)

_**Kinship altered.**_ (Don't want to contribute anymore to the ever-growing army of Mary-Sues.)

_**Slight changes on canon appearances.**_(Darn genetic resemblance issues.)

Let's just tune out the fact that _**deceased characters in canon are brought out alive**_. It just creeps me out.

On the contrary, _**some alive and kicking characters in canon will not exist here**_.

_**Nonexistent places, even in canon, will be explored. **_

_**Canon terms may differ in meaning in this fanfic. **_(It's just me and my thing. Do bear with me.)

_**Probably some major OOCness.**_ (Meh.)

_**Too many subplots.**_

_**Etc.**_ (Yes. I'm being lazy.)

This story is loosely based on the Disney film 'The Parent Trap'. But! I will not copy the movie scene by scene. I do love twisting ideas.

Though most of you might find some familiar scenes throughout the chapters. Because, let's face it, I can only use 6% percent of my originality. _If _I actually have one.

So enough with the dilly-dally (whatever that literally means).

I present to you the Prologue!

('Cause. honestly, that's the only chapter I've ever finished yet.)

* * *

**Switcher Upper**  
**Copyright © 2014**  
**jB**

All rights unofficially reserved

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Warm tea.

Hot coffee.

Freshly-baked cookies.

The mix of aromas wafted throughout the Workshop's main office. Its delicious scent tingling their nostrils in a mouth-watering daze. Along with the warmth of the room that contrasted the harsh cold outside, oh how the three occupants wished they could just enjoy this bliss of relaxation for the rest of their lives without duties swarming them every single day.

Not that they didn't like their jobs, mind you. Them bringing happiness to the world with every last bit of their creativeness and imagination. Just sharing joy ーeven if temporaryー through every entertainment they could think of. Seeing happy faces on those people were, in every way, worth it all.

But alas, a man could only take too much of running around the Lunanoff Archipelago in a frantic craze, barking instructions here and there as they organized every big events of the year, especially on holidays. All of that without much sleep! It wasn't long before one would consider a fifteen-minute break to be like a full-body massage session at the ever luxurious Gothel Tower, with a Ginger Margarita on his hand.

So, such moments of serenity should always be cherished, every tick of the clock. That not a single thing should bother them at such a fragile moment. And to be honest, they were willing to shut off all their senses for their surroundings.

To hell with nuclear bombs. They couldn't even be bothered with the sudden change of air pressure of the arctic mountain outside. Nor did they even bother with the massive sound waves that shook the vicinity in a vibrating hum, prompting the Yetis-in-charge to wave the flags for landing.

Of course, whether it was the rumbling of a certain Russian man's stomach, or the approaching private jet of an expected guest, the three men in the main office paid little to no attention at all.

So when the door to their comfort zone almost flew off its hinges in a loud bang, revealing the expected guest with a fury of a tooth fairy whose pouches of coins were ready to be traded for a few knocked off teeth...well, let's just say, the fact that it made them flinched a foot off their seats would never be mentioned to anyone.

Ever.

"We still haven't solved the crisis of the century..." for a woman of four-feet-nine, she sure did have an intimidating set of stomps as she made her way towards them. "And here you invite me for tea?!" Not to mention, the force of her clenched fists against the coffee table, clattering the pots of drinks and the tray of assorted cookies.

One choked on his gulp.

The other couldn't prevent a shaky chuckle.

The last tried to hide the tea cup he was holding.

It actually took half a minute for the woman to register the terrified expression of her peers (an image of quivering puppies in the presence of a hungry lion) before she blinked in a much more sober state.

"Oh gods," and her palms hid her small face in shame as she ungracefully flopped down the sofa where a little man clad in a glittering golden night robe was seated. "I'm so sorry, guys."

Good grief. Could she get any more rude?

It was only a simple invitation for a cup of calming tea after the hectic New Year Holiday schedule. Among all of them, the woman should have yearned it the most, considering she have been the one traveling back and forth, east to west, for the past few weeks. It was a given when you have a family from one side of the world, and a beloved job on the other.

In fact, it was thoughtful of her peers to let her join the moment of bliss. That she knew all too well. Yet there she was, a full-grown woman at the hour before dusk, having a temper tantrum. She could have laugh at her pathetic self.

But after the predicament she was in just hours ago, guess it just set her off. And her colleagues just couldn't miss the frustration that was clearly depicted on her features.

"What happened, Tooth?" The tall and slim man amongst the three approached her with an inquiry, creasing his handsome face in worry. A hand he settled on her shoulder as his subtle way of comfort.

Tooth ran her hands through her colorful hair, heaving what seemed to be the hundredth sigh that day. Darn, if only that could diminish her burdens, "I just got back from Arendelle."

A synchronized "Oh" quietly bounced off the four walls.

"Rapunzel begged me to tell more stories about her Papa for days!" the petite woman complained, arms flinging upwards as if in hopeless surrender. The two men closest to her flinched back to give space for her abrupt jump off the sofa. Then she started pacing back and forth that limited area.

"And when I arrived at my Palace, Anna was like," Tooth spun around towards their direction, clasped her hands together, and masked what she assumed a cute pleading look, "Can you tell me more about my Mom as my New Year present?" The drama was taken to a much higher level as the woman batted her eyes in imitation of the child she mentioned, "Pretty please?"

To think, she wasn't even joking around in that manner.

Really, it was rather comical to watch her in her crazy antics. Honestly, if not for the fact they'd look like downright jerks, they must have been laughing their lungs off milliseconds ago.

Seriously though, when the woman unexpectedly grabbed the bulkiest of the three by the collar beneath his white beard, shook him furiously without a care for the fact that the man doubling her own size could easily break her vulnerable limbs with his bare hands, whilst she exclaimed, "They used the puppy eyes, North! The Puppy Eyes! I. Could. Not. Resist!" Okay, perhaps she didn't really hear the suppressed snort of the fortunate two as she was too preoccupied shaking the common sense out of the pitiful man not on their fortunate shoes.

"Calm dow.w.w.n, Tooth," the Russian man then seized the woman's craze with a soft grip to her shoulders, deliberately hovering her a few centimeters off the ground in a humorous attempt to ease her tension. Only to set her down gently as the shady expression swamped her face even more.

"I...I can't, North," unfazed from her dilemma, Tooth sighed another breathe of happiness out in the air again. "This is so wrong. I shouldn't be the one telling them this," unshed tears glistened at the corners of her purple eyes. A sight that churned the guts of those who couldn't hold back their amusement at her antics awhile ago.

"It's been what? Eight? Nine Years?" Her hands made their way to North's collar again, her eyes caught his big blue ones in a desperate cling for any reasonable answer. "Just why aren't we doing anything?"

Tooth wasn't sure if it really was a glint of guilt she saw passed the Russian man's eyes for a split second. But surely, she knew that wasn't the time to land herself in the 'Naughty List', especially if the person who had the white beard which she anxiously wanted to shave completely off right there and then was the same person who arranged free trips around the world as Christmas presents for her almost every year.

But maybe, about an inch or so. Then the giant-like man might as well consider that giving her a bright grin wasn't exactly the answer she was asking for.

"You're right! Absolutely right! That's why we called you here today!" North, however, being the person who couldn't read atmospheres anyway, was as enthusiastic as the beaming sun in a cloudless day. "We came up with plan!"

"You did?" Her eyebrow rose skeptically.

The rotund man took a stance: hands on wide hips, bearded chin raised in confidence, and big belly puffed-out in smugness. The imaginary music in North's mind blasted in the background, as if to celebrate the biggest accomplishment ever, "Ahem! Sandy, if you please." Only, he wasn't the one to come up with the said plan in the first place.

The announced little man shook his blonde head in mirth at his ardent colleague, setting the tea cup on the coffee table as it was already useless trying to hide it anyways. Sandy pulled a small board out of his glittering golden robe. His ever treasured _Magical Drawing Board_. Hastily, he wrote on the board one shape after another: drawing, erasing, repeating the cycle over and over to convey their plan to Tooth.

Now, many strangers had questioned his unique way of communication. Why drawings? Why couldn't he just write the words instead? Why does he have to write on the board to begin with? Well, they obviously didn't know the circumstances behind his lack of speech. And they, most definitely, couldn't comprehend Sandy's passion for images.

But for a cohort who had spent long years in his company, Tooth had a gleaming smile over her once gloomy face. "That's...brilliant," came out her cheerful whisper.

"I know!" North, on the other hand, exclaimed in a booming excitement. "And Bunny here just have right contacts!" He motioned to the slenderly-built man, a slap on the back in a friendly manner, if not for the fact that Bunny almost toppled over.

With a cough and a glare towards the plump man, Bunny composed himself before turning his attention towards Tooth, "Of course, we can handle this side, mate. But, unfortunately, it needs more persuasion on your side," he stated with a sheepish smile.

But even that went unnoticed by the now energetic woman as she sprinted into an endless rant of how perfect the plan was. How it could solve the problem of the century. How all those years of secrets would come to an end, and she didn't care if it would drag all of her convincing powers down to the depths of hell, she would make this happen She didn't care if herfamilywouldhateherforthisThoselittleangelsdeservedtoknowthetruth nomatterwhatreasontheycouldcomeupwithfortheirstupiddeci-

"Tooth, breathe!" North and Bunny cried out in alarm before she could faint after losing all those punctuations and necessary spaces.

Though, it didn't really matter as it was Tooth's turn to be hyper about the great news, "Oh! This is _so_ exciting!"

This time, her peers didn't hold back their amusement at her bouncy glee. And their laughter filled the main office.

However, Tooth abruptly stopped, a frown replacing her euphoria when something important clicked in her mind, "But guys, how are they suppose to know the big secret? They're not exactly identical, you know."

Her eyebrows crunched even more as a bout of confusion conquered the room, "Wait, you guys knew that right?"

Sandy eagerly nodded his head in affirmation...only to shake it in embarrassment a few nods after. The males winced as realization hit them like a rotten egg, and the female couldn't help but slumped the shoulders.

Still, it wasn't a plan to be wasted for a simple, single lack of information. There was no way it would be thrown out that easily. Nope! North won't allow it, even if his shoes would be pulverized into bits by pacing endlessly to and fro for an idea to patch up the loophole.

...

...

...

After a few moments of brainstorming grunts passed, "Wait!" and the others were startled by North's sudden outburst. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!"

His lips formed a circular form, his eyes lit up in glee before he pointed a finger directly towards Bunny's nose, "Idea!"

* * *

_**~ Thus it begins ~**_

* * *

**Easter Eggs:**

*_Switcher Upper_, as many of you might have figured out by now, is the pun for the Frozen's song 'Fixer Upper'.

No 'Frosty Trap', nor 'Frozen Trap', and most definitely, no 'Jelsa Trap'.

*In the books, 'Guardians of Childhood', the House of _Lunanoff_ is one of the Constellations(?) that ruled the Golden Age of the universe. It was also the most beloved and could have been considered the royal family. Man in the Moon's parents were heads of that House.

But, I don't know if that's true or not. I honestly haven't read the books, and I only found that on RoTG Wiki. Do tell me if I'm wrong.

* * *

_**~ jB ~**_


End file.
